Supernova X
214 |totalstrength = 10,568,285 |avgstrength = 51,660 |totalnukes = 2,565 |rank = 6 |score = 42.64 }} Supernova X (SNX) is a large alliance on the brown team. It was created on August 18, 2014 through the merger of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, LoSS, Global Democratic Alliance, and North Star Federation. Charter I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the nations of Supernova-X (SNX) and govern the parameters of their interaction. SNX was founded by the Global Democratic Alliance, the League of Small Superpowers, the Multicoloured Cross-X Alliance, and the North Star Federation. These four founding alliances all came together in unity and strength to embrace and promote world peace, freedom and prosperity for all. SNX recognizes that in order to uphold these principles, not only for SNX, but also for its allies, the use of diplomacy, financial aid, trade sanctions, military force, or any other means, to be determined at an appropriate time, may be required to preserve the peace and freedom it seeks. SNX respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership. II. Membership ;A. Requirements The ability to apply for membership in the Supernova-X is open to all members of the Cyber Nations community. There is no mandatory color for being accepted into SNX, but SNX supports the brown team and a change to brown team is encouraged. This alliance reserves the right to deny applications, and meeting only the aforementioned requirements is no guarantee of admission to the alliance. ;B. Applications All applications to SNX will be handled by the Minister of the Interior (or their designee) under the direction of the Triumvirate, who may accept, reject, or refer any applications to the Triumvirate for consideration. Should the Triumvirate choose, they may approve or deny any application, at their discretion. Applications will be submitted in a manner prescribed by Minister of the Interior (or their designee) under the direction of the Triumvirate, and must include such information as they require. ;C. Expulsion Any member may be expelled or otherwise punished, upon trial and conviction by the Court, for reasons including, but not limited to: *Declarations of war on an SNX member or ally *Unauthorized declarations of war on any nation *Membership in another alliance *Forwarding information to other alliances *Disobeying the lawful order of a superior, or the Court *Actions unbecoming of a SNX member Members of the government, at any level, who are before the Court on threat of expulsion shall, at the discretion of the Chief Justice, have their governmental duties, privileges, and powers suspended during the proceedings. III. Government ;A. The Imperium Supernova-X will be governed by a High Council consisting of three Triumvirs, and four Ministers, as well as a Senate consisting of five senators. The entire government shall be known as the Imperium. ;B. High Council :i) Triumvirate There shall be 3 Triumvirs who make up the Triumvirate who shall act as the executives of Supernova-X. All decisions from the Triumvirate must have the support of the majority of the Triumvirate. The Triumvirs shall act as the representatives of Supernova-X to the Cyber Nations community. The Triumvirate shall have the power to appoint, remove or replace ministers at its discretion. The Triumvirate has the power to add and remove ministries at its discretion. The Triumvirate cannot remove ministries that are in the charter (MoF,MoD,MoFA and MoI). The Triumvirate can declare war on rogues who attack Supernova-X. The Triumvirate can declare war on and alliance if a Mutual Defense Treaty is activated. Term of Office: Each Triumvir shall be elected for six months, in a two month cycle. One position will expire every two months and will be filled alongside the senate elections. :ii) Ministers The Ministers are the officials responsible for the proper operations of their assigned Ministry, and serve under the direction of the Triumvirate. Ministers shall have access to comment in senate discussions, however they may not vote in the senate, nor may they hold a position in the senate. The duties of each Minister are as follows: *Minister of Defense **Conducting/executing military operations during times of war **Researching and communicating strategies for use in war. **Regulating military actions and activity **Informing the Imperium on current military matters and operations **Directing the Military Corps and its staff **Appointing/Nominating of a Deputy Minister of Defense **Overseeing any armament programs **Approving or denying raids and maintaining a list of rules and regulations in regards to raiding. *Minister of Foreign Affairs **The selection of ambassadors to all alliances **The sending and receiving of embassies **The negotiation of treaties with alliances for submission to the Senate. **Informing the Imperium on current military matters and operations as they pertain to foreign relations (peace talks, disputes, etc.) *Minister of the Interior **Upkeep of the alliance roster and appropriate forum masks **Recruitment of outside nations to the alliance **Acceptance or denial of applicants **Education of new members in both nation management and alliance structure, programs, and resources **Overseeing the Department of Communications *Minister of Finance **Managing and directing the economic growth and stability of the alliance **Organizing alliance-wide growth programs **Overseeing trade, technology, and other financial programs **Directing the distribution of war and rebuilding aid, with advice from the Minister of Defense Ministers are responsible for appointing their own staff and subordinates. Ministers are also in charge of constructing a document of laws for their ministry's concern. These laws and appointments are subject to oversight by the Triumvirate. Term of office: Ministers shall be appointed by the Triumvirate, and may be removed by the Triumvirate at any time. After ever Senate election the Triumvirate must either replace or reaffirm the current Ministers. ;C. Senate The Senate serves as the legislative branch of the alliance, consisting of a minimum of five senators. Should the senate unanimously agree that more senators are needed to fulfill the alliance's needs, the senate has the authority to add up to four extra seats, for a total of nine senators, however there must always be an odd number of senate positions. After every election the senate shall choose one senator to become the speaker. The Speaker shall be responsible for leading discussions and votes. The Senate can issue binding rulings on any matter pertaining to SNX and retains the sole authority to: *Approve decisions to declare war (other than a Mutual Defence treaty) *Issue legislative bylaws as described below. *Approve all treaties with foreign alliances. *Appoint a Chief Election Officer, and any number of Deputy Election Officers as they deem necessary. *Appoint new Justices to the Court *Wield any other powers necessary and proper for the functioning of the alliance. *The senate, with a supermajority, may veto any decision of the Triumvirate. Term of office: Senators shall serve two-month terms as elected by the General Assembly. In case of vacancy, the Senate may appoint a replacement for the remainder of the term. Should the vacancy be due to the a recent addition of senate positions the vacancy shall be filled elected by the General Assembly in a by-election. In any circumstance, if a vacancy occurs and the regular senate election is within two weeks, the position shall be filled in the upcoming election. Freedom of Information: Upon the release of a Senate decision to the General Assembly, the Senate member posting the announcement of the decision must release a list of each individual senators vote or non vote on that decision to the General Assembly as well. In addition upon the release of a call for military action, be it against an individual or alliance as a whole, a set of reasons must be provided so long as it bares no threat to the safety of SNX. Bylaws: The Senate shall, with approval from a majority of the Senate, codify rules and procedures for carrying out its duties, conducting business within the Senate, and operating the ministries and other government arms. These rules shall be published in the document "Bylaws of SNX", which shall be made available to SNX's membership for reference, comments and critiques. Eternal Zero-Infrastructure Policy: SNX recognizes each player's nation is unique regardless of past actions by the same player under other nation names. SNX will not attack, or otherwise punish, any nation based on the actions of a previous nation controlled by the same player. However SNX does reserve the right to refuse membership to players who have previously wronged us. ;D. Court The judicial power of SNX to resolve cases and controversies shall be vested in a Chief Justice and such other Justices as the Imperium may appoint. Each Justice shall be appointed by the Triumvirate and affirmed by the Senate, provided that no Triumvirate or Senator votes against the nominee. A Justice shall continue to serve until they resign, leave the alliance, or are impeached. No Justice may seek or hold any position in the Imperium during their term on the Court, nor for four months after the date of their departure from the Court; however, the Senate, by a 2/3 vote, may remove this disability earlier. The Justices shall comprise the Court and the Chief Justice, or his designee, shall conduct its proceedings. The Court shall decide its rules of form and procedure; however, the Senate may veto any new rule or change to a rule. The Court shall impose reasonable, appropriate punishments on wrongdoers. No member shall be convicted of an offense which was not illegal at the time they did it, nor shall the Court rely on any law for its decisions but the Charter, treaties, statutes of the Imperium, and the common law. Any member may bring a valid claim against any other member, however, the Triumvirate may assign exclusive or partial power to file, try, and dismiss any criminal claim to one or more prosecutors, who shall serve at the pleasure of the Triumvirate. The Court shall also have the power to compel the production of necessary evidence; issue advisory opinions; review acts of the government; grant injunctive relief; and, with the consent of the Triumvirate, and according to rules set by the Imperium, try and punish non-members or ex-members for offenses against the alliance, its members, its allies, or the Law of Nations(Alliances). ;E. General Assembly The General Assembly is the aggregate body of all member nations, each holding one vote in the event of referendums, impeachments, and elections. ;F. Elections & Referendums Elections shall begin on the second Thursday of every other month, preceded by a campaign period of appropriate length; both of which shall be overseen by the Chief Elections Officer and any appointed deputies. The Chief Election Officer may be any member of the alliance who is not running for election. They are responsible for the acceptance of nominations, advertisement of the election or referendum, the gathering of votes, and announcement of the final results. They are not permitted to vote, except in case of a tie. Deputy Election Officers may be any member of the alliance who is not running for election. They shall assist the Chief Election Officer in performing his duties, ensure that the vote is counted accurately, and are permitted to vote. In elections for Triumvirate, each member may cast one vote. At the end of the voting period, the candidate with the most votes shall become a Triumvirate. In elections for Senate, each member may cast one vote for each senate position, though each must be for a different candidate. At the conclusion of the voting period, the Chief Election Officer shall determine which candidates had the most votes (not including any newly-elected Triumvirate) and the winning Candidates shall become Senators. It is the responsibility of the Chief Election Officer to ensure that the General Assembly knows how many senate positions there are so they know how many votes they may cast in the Senate elections. The voting period for every election or referendum shall be 96 hours. Upon request by any member, and only with good cause shown, the Court may order an extension of time for any election, poll, or other public vote. ;G. Impeachment Impeachment is the process by which a member of the government is removed from their position. A petition for impeachment must be submitted to the Chief Election Officer along with the names of five sponsors, or may be initiated unilaterally by the Triumvirate. All impeachment votes shall be 96 hours in length. *Triumvirate: Shall be removed by a 2/3 vote of the General Assembly. *Ministers: Shall be removed by a 3/5 vote of the General Assembly. *Senators: Shall be removed by a 3/5 vote of the General Assembly. *Justices: Shall be removed by a 2/3 vote of the High Council. Any member may, with good cause shown, petition the Chief Justice to suspend the governmental duties, privileges, and powers of any official who is the subject of an impeachment vote. Said suspension, if approved, shall be retroactive to the time of the request and be automatically lifted at the conclusion of the impeachment vote. IV. Military and War Supernova-X is a peaceful alliance, however we will not tolerate aggression towards any Supernova-X nation or the alliance as a whole. We will not hesitate to retaliate in an appropriate manner if any nation or ally of Supernova-X is threatened. SNX recognizes a military code of conduct is necessary to ensure honor and organization in wartime. As such the following rules shall be enforced by the Imperium: *All declarations of war on aligned nations or alliances must be approved by a majority of the Senate. *Contradictory to the above point, the Triumvirate may declare war in response to the activation of a Mutual Defence Treaty. *Declaration of war on rogue nations must be approved by either the Triumvirate, the Minister of Defense (or designated staff thereof), or the Senate. *The use of nuclear weapons during peacetime must be authorized by the Triumvirate or the Minister of Defense. *Any aid to foreign nations at war must be approved by the Senate or the Triumvirate. *During times of open war, the Triumvirate, the Senate, or member of the military staff may designate target(s) free to attack for any period of time. Tech raiding is allowable in Supernova-X. All nations of SNX will accept the risk that raiding has. All nations of SNX must follow the raiding rules. Any violation of these rules can lead to suspension of a members raiding license. To be able to raid as a member of Supernova-X you first must obtain a raiding license from the MoD or his designee. The MoD will create requirements to obtain a raiding license. The raiding rules are: *Must raid from non-aligned nation that are unprotected (must do your own research on the OWF or IRC) *Raiding on the brown team is prohibited *The alliance is under no obligation to assist you, even if your raid backfires. *All raiding is done at your own risk. *If your apart of a MoF aid program you cannot raid without prior permission of both the MoF and the MoD. V. Amendments Amendments to this Charter can be proposed by any member of the alliance. They will then be submitted to the Chief Election Officer, who will then present them to the General Assembly for a referendum. Any amendment to the charter must be approved by 3/5 of voters after a 96 hour voting period. VI. Bill of Rights *Recognizing that free and open discussion is necessary for the survival of democracy, unreasonable restrictions shall not be imposed on the freedom of speech or of the press or to petition the government for a redress of grievances. *No member shall be twice put in jeopardy of criminal punishment for the same offense; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself. *In all criminal prosecutions, members shall enjoy the right to a fair and speedy trial; to be informed of the evidence, witnesses, and charges against them; to have compulsory process for obtaining evidence in their favor; to be presumed innocent; and to enlist counsel to assist with their defense, though the alliance is not required to provide counsel. *The enumeration of certain rights in this Charter shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the members. VII. Conclusion This document serves to affirm and uphold the values that we accept as central to the beliefs and principles of Supernova-X. The integrity of the Charter depends on each members responsibility to uphold the Spirit and Meaning of the Document, and this responsibility should not be taken lightly. International relations Aftermath Mdoap bloc Links: Original http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=113286 Current http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/123620-an-aftermath-announcement/ NpO Mdoap link: Original http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/120948-rainbow-sorbet-all-around/ reaffirmation with SNX http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/123608-the-new-guardians-of-the-galaxy/?p=3298287 Die linke Odoap link: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/124068-super-linke/ Tsc Odoap link: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/124347-mutant-scorpions-from-space-ii/ See also